Benjamin Linus
| Ultima= | Flashback= | Nome=Benjamin Linus | AKA=Henry Gale Dean Moriarty | Count=48 | Età=41 | Nascita=19 dicembre 1964 | Luogo=Portland, Oregon, Stati Uniti | Status=Vivo | Professione= Operaio, Progetto DHARMA Leader degli Altri | Familiari=''Roger Linus'' - Padre Emily Linus - Madre Alexandra - Figlia adottiva | Doppiatore=Fabrizio Temperini }} Benjamin Linus,più conosciuto come Ben,ha vissuto sull’Isola la maggior parte della propria vita. L’uomo vi è arrivato quando era bambino,portato da suo padre Roger,che lavorava per la Dharma Initiative. Dopo aver frequentato le scuole sull’Isola,Ben diventa un operaio al servizio della Dharma. In seguito,Linus si allea con gli Ostili contro la stessa Dharma,uccidendo tutti i suoi compagni nella Purga. Dopo l’epurazione,Ben diventa il leader del gruppo nato successivamente al progetto Dharma e agli Ostili,conosciuto come gli Altri. A partire dal settembre 2004,quando il volo Oceanic 815 è precipitato sull’Isola,i superstiti al disastro aereo si sono scontrati molte volte con gli Altri e il suo leader. In seguito,Linus ha ordinato alla sua gente di recarsi in un luogo chiamato il Tempio,l’unico posto sicuro dell’Isola,in modo tale da potersi nascondere dall’assalto organizzato dai mercenari del Kahana ed è diventato un membro,anche se tenuto prigioniero,del gruppo di John Locke. Linus,come mostrato in “Cambio delle regole”,sembra poter controllare in qualche modo il Mostro. Il 30 dicembre ha eseguito l’ordine,impartitogli da Jacob,di muovere l’Isola per proteggerla dai suoi nemici; facendo ciò,l’ha abbandonata per sempre,non prima di chiedere a Locke di assumere la propria posizione di leader degli Altri. A seguito dello spostamento dell’Isola,Ben si è mosso spazio-temporalmente ed è ricomparso nel deserto del Sahara dieci mesi dopo,nell’ottobre 2005. Dopo aver scoperto che alcuni sopravvissuti sono riusciti ad abbandonare l’Isola,Linus ha coinvolto Sayid Jarrah nella propria guerra personale contro Charles Widmore e ha giurato a quest'ultimo di uccidergli la figlia,Penelope,per vendicarsi della morte della propria figlia adottiva,Alexandra. Prima dell'Isola Ben è nato prematuramente il 19 dicembre nei primi anni ’60,quando sua madre Emily era nell’ultimo trimestre di gravidanza. Emily e suo marito Roger stavano facendo una gita in un bosco a 32 miglia di distanza da Portland,in Oregon (come confermato dal Podcast ufficiale di Lost del 21 settembre 2007),quando la donna avverte le prime contrazioni e,con l’aiuto del suo consorte,partorisce il loro bambino. Il parto sfinisce Emily,che ha un’emorragia; Roger prova a salvarla e la trasporta fuori dalla selva. Horace e ed Olivia,una coppia che stava passando da quelle parti a bordo della loro automobile,li notano sul ciglio della strada e cercano di aiutarli. Purtroppo,Emily muore tra le braccia del marito,ma il bimbo sopravvive. Le ultime parole della donna sono rivolte a Roger :“Chiamalo Benjamin”. (“L’uomo dietro le quinte”) Sull’Isola Con la Dharma Initiative thumb|left|Un giovane [[Ben arriva sull'isola.|190px]] Ben giunge sull’Isola bambino,nei primi anni Settanta,assieme a suo padre Roger che,grazie all’interessamento di Horace, matematico della Dharma Initiative,ha ottenuto un lavoro all’interno del progetto. Il padre di Ben era un alcolista,non si è mai preso cura di lui durante la sua infanzia e ha puntualmente dimenticato ogni anno il suo compleanno (dato che la data coincideva con la scomparsa di Emily). (“L’uomo dietro le quinte”) Ben è testimone di un attacco contro la Dharma ad opera degli Ostili mentre si trova nella sua classe a seguire una lezione. La notte dopo l’assalto,il piccolo vede sua madre guardarlo dalla finestra della sua camera. (“L’uomo dietro le quinte”) Sull’Isola,Ben incontra e stringe amicizia con una bambina di nome Annie. Per il suo compleanno,la piccola amica gli regala una bambola intagliata con le sue mani,che rappresenta lei stessa;in più,la bambina ha costruito un altro pupazzo con le fattezze di Ben,che tiene però per sé. In questo modo,dice Annie,loro due non sarebbero mai stati lontani l’uno dall’altro. Linus conserva il suo pupazzo,come si vede durante il giorno del suo compleanno,nel 2004. (“L’uomo dietro le quinte”) thumb|right|Ben lavora come manodopera alla [[Dharma Initiative.]] Quella notte,Ben torna nell’alloggio di suo padre Roger,il quale si è ubriacato per poter riuscire a dormire. Il bambino gli si avvicina e gli toglie le scarpe,ma lo sveglia. Roger vede il pacco regalo preparato da Annie per Ben e inizia a dire frasi sconnesse circa il fatto che suo figlio abbia ucciso Emily il giorno della sua nascita. Il piccolo Ben lo guarda con gli occhi pieni di lacrime mentre suo padre gli augura ironicamente buon compleanno,dopodiché scappa. Il bambino corre a perdifiato nella giungla,fin quando non si blocca davanti alla barriera sonica che circonda il suo villaggio,dove vede nuovamente sua madre Emily. La donna lo fissa senza proferir parola,fin quando Ben si avvicina ai piloni dello steccato per oltrepassarli. A quel punto la madre lo blocca, dicendogli che non è ancora il momento per lui di raggiungerla e ritorna nella giungla. (“L’uomo dietro le quinte”) Dopo qualche tempo,Ben prende le sue cose (inclusa la bambola di Annie) e lascia le Baracche. Il piccolo vorrebbe attraversare la barriera sonica e,per vedere se quest’ultima fosse disabilitata,lascia che un coniglio valichi le colonne del recinto. Nella giungla,il bambino sente i sussurri e poco dopo incontra Richard Alpert,che gli chiede se si fosse perso e lo spinge a tornare dalla sua gente. Ben gli dice che sta cercando sua madre,anche se è morta; dopo aver sentito questa cosa, Richard diventa più interessato a quello che il piccolo sta dicendo. Inoltre,il bambino aggiunge di odiare la sua vita con la Dharma Initiative e che vorrebbe unirsi agli Ostili; Richard gli dice che avrebbe potuto essere possibile congiungersi a loro,ma che avrebbe dovuto portare molta pazienza. (“L’uomo dietro le quinte”) Anni dopo Ben,ormai adulto,lavora come operaio,proprio come suo padre. Lo sta accompagnando in un giro per i rifornimenti col Dharma Van quando gli ricorda che è il suo compleanno e che Roger se ne è dimenticato come al solito; però quest’ultimo propone al figlio di bere una birra dopo il lavoro. Alle quattro di pomeriggio,Ben indossa una maschera antigas e apre una bomboletta colma di una miscela gassosa letale,che uccide Roger; dopodiché,ritorna alle Baracche,dove tutte le persone appartenenti alla Dharma sono state uccise nella Purga. (“L’uomo dietro le quinte”) Con gli Altri A un certo punto,Ben assume la leadership all’interno degli Altri e istituisce un rapporto con Jacob. La compagine degli Altri è formata da quest’ultimo,dagli Ostili,da chi (come Ben) faceva parte dello staff della Dharma Initiative e da persone reclutate dal mondo esterno. In seguito,anche se non sappiamo esattamente quando,Ben comincia a recarsi fuori dall’Isola. Durante uno di questi viaggi,viene fotografato da una persona sconosciuta e la sua istantanea finisce nelle mani di Miles Straume. (“Morte accertata”) Successivamente,Sayid scopre una stanza segreta all’interno della casa di Ben a Otherville,nella quale vi sono numerosi contanti in varie valute e passaporti di diversi paesi (come Svizzera o Brasile). Le motivazioni dietro le attività condotte da Linus fuori dall’Isola rimangono tuttora un mistero. (“L’economista”) In circostanze ancora sconosciute,Ben diventa il padre adottivo di Alexandra. L’uomo la cresce fin da quando era poco più che una neonata,dicendole che sua madre era morta. Linus prova un grande senso di protezione nei confronti di Alex e quando la giovane si innamora di Karl,l’unico degli Altri che sembra avere la sua stessa età,disapprova fortemente la loro relazione. Ben non avrebbe mai permesso che sua figlia rischiasse di rimanere incinta e quindi fa imprigionare Karl nella Stanza 23,sottoponendolo a un vero e proprio lavaggio del cervello pur di metter fine alla loro storia.thumb|right|[[Juliet dà a Ben la sua lastra.|190px]] Non sappiamo se Ben sia stato sposato o legato a qualcuna. Harper Stanhope,la psicologa degli Altri,durante una seduta con Juliet,fa riferimento a una “lei”,che potrebbe aver avuto in passato una relazione o comunque è stata una donna importante nella vita di Linus. (“L’altra donna”) Esattamente tre anni prima che il volo Oceanic 815 precipiti,Ben fa condurre sull’Isola Juliet Burke,per poter risolvere il problema delle gravidanze delle donne degli Altri,che non riescono a essere portate a termine. Quando la dottoressa non riesce a venirne a capo e gli chiede di essere rimandata a casa,l’uomo la convince a rimanere,dicendole che il cancro di sua sorella Rachel era ricomparso e che Jacob avrebbe potuto guarirla se lei fosse rimasta sull’Isola. Successivamente,diventa palese che Linus è più interessato a Juliet che alla sua ricerca medica,tant’è che la stessa dottoressa comincia a sospettare che l’uomo si sia invaghito di lei. Infatti,Ben è innamorato di Juliet e la sua attrazione nei riguardi della Burke è uno dei motivi per cui la trattiene sull’Isola. Quando realizza che la dottoressa ha una relazione con Goodwin,diventa estremamente geloso e tormentato,così tanto che Harper,la moglie di Goodwin,comincia a temere per l’incolumità del suo consorte. (“L’altra donna”) Poco tempo prima dello schianto del volo 815,Ben accusa forti dolori alla schiena. Juliet gli fa fare delle radiografie,scoprendo una massa tumorale sulla sua colonna vertebrale. Linus è esterrefatto da questa rivelazione,dato che chi vive sull’Isola non soffre di alcun tipo di malattia,mentre Juliet gli rinfaccia, sconvolta, di aver mentito sul fatto che Jacob avrebbe potuto curare il cancro di sua sorella. (“Una di noi”) Dopo l’incidente aereo Incontro -scontro coi sopravvissuti del volo Oceanic 815 thumb|left|[[Ben guarda l'aereo spezzarsi in cielo.|190px]] Quando l’aereo con a bordo i nostri precipita sull’Isola,Ben chiama a sé all'istante Goodwin e Ethan,ordinando loro di recarsi dove la coda e la sezione centrale del volo 815 sono atterrate e di infiltrarsi tra gli eventuali superstiti come spie. “Ascoltate,assimilate,non fatevi coinvolgere”,dice ai due,aggiungendo di volere liste entro tre giorni. (“Storia di due città”) Sceglie Goodwin come talpa perché,in parte,Linus spera che la missione pericolosa possa portare alla morte il suo rivale in amore. (“L’altra donna”) Subito dopo lo schianto,Ben si reca alla stazione Fiamma assieme a Juliet per sapere ciò che Mikhail ha scoperto riguardo l’aereo e i suoi passeggeri. Dopo aver dato istruzioni a Bakunin riguardo fascicoli dettagliati su ogni singolo occupante del volo 815,Linus dimostra a Juliet di non averle mentito riguardo lo stato di salute di sua sorella,facendole guardare un video dal vivo in cui si vedono Rachel e suo figlio Julian. (“Una di noi”) Qualche tempo dopo, il 18 ottobre 2004 (ventisettesimo giorno di permanenza dei nostri sull’Isola),Ben porta Juliet a vedere il cadavere di Goodwin. La dottoressa si scaglia contro Linus,accusandolo di esser stato consapevole di aver mandato Goodwin verso la morte e di essere responsabile della sua scomparsa. L’uomo le risponde dicendole che lui ha fatto di tutto per trattenerla sull’Isola perché: “Tu sei mia”. (“L’altra donna”) Un mese e mezzo dopo che il volo Oceanic 815 è precipitato sull’Isola,Walt viene tenuto prigioniero nella Stanza 23 all’interno della stazione Idra,dopo esser stato sottratto a suo padre dalla zattera con la quale alcuni sopravvissuti cercavano soccorsi. Il bimbo ha fatto qualcosa che ha messo in allarme tutti gli Altri e Juliet si reca da Ben per spingerlo a intervenire. La dottoressa gli dice che Walt è pericoloso e che avrebbero dovuto ridarlo a suo padre Michael,ma l’uomo non è assolutamente d’accordo,sostenendo che il piccolo Lloyd è semplicemente un bambino e che non avrebbe mai potuto fare qualcosa di terribile. A quel punto Juliet gli mostra ciò che Walt ha fatto:un gruppo di uccelli morti giace su dei gradini,sotto una finestra con le sbarre. (“Room 23”) Successivamente,il 9 novembre 2004,Ben e Juliet si dirigono alla stazione Perla,dove è presente un monitor di sorveglianza che tiene sotto controllo i nostri all’interno del Cigno. I due discutono su come sfruttare i legami affettivi di Jack per convincerlo ad operare il tumore di Ben,usando Michael per condurre da loro lo stesso Shephard,Kate e Sawyer. Paulo,di nascosto,assiste a tutta la loro conversazione dal bagno e porta via con sé il walkie talkie che Ben e Juliet hanno lasciato lì. (“Exposè”) Il piano di Ben comincia a essere messo in atto quello stesso giorno. Sul computer della stazione Cigno,Michael riceve un messaggio da Walt;a quel punto l’uomo decide di partire e andare alla ricerca di suo figlio. Michael viene catturato nella giungla il 12 novembre. Seconda Stagione (Giorni 58-67) Fingendo di essere Henry Gale thumb|right|[[Ben mente a Sayid, raccontandogli la falsa storia di Henry Gale.|160px]] Ben viene intrappolato da Danielle Rousseau in una rete e la ricercatrice francese lo consegna a Sayid il 18 novembre 2004. Danielle colpisce Linus con una freccia scagliata da una balestra durante un suo tentativo di fuga,dopo il quale l’uomo viene condotto nell’armeria del Cigno e lì imprigionato. Quando la Rousseau dà in custodia Ben a Sayid, lo mette in guardia dicendogli che l’uomo avrebbe mentito per molto tempo prima di raccontare la verità. (“Uno degli Altri”) Mentre è prigioniero,Ben dichiara di essere Henry Gale,un ricco minatore del Minnesota,giunto sull’Isola con sua moglie Jennifer a bordo di una mongolfiera. Sayid e Locke non credono alla sua storia,mentre Jack ritiene vero il suo resoconto. “Henry” afferma che sua moglie è morta a causa di una misteriosa malattia e continua a mantenere questa versione,anche durante un brutale interrogatorio condotto da Sayid. I tre uomini decidono di serbare il segreto più assoluto dell’esistenza del prigioniero,anche se l’iracheno rivela a Charlie della presenza di Ben e Ana-Lucia e Eko,successivamente,scoprono tutto. Il nigeriano,che sembra credere al fatto che l’uomo catturato sia uno degli Altri,gli confessa che ha ucciso due dei suoi la prima notte sull’Isola e che era pentito di ciò che aveva fatto. Infatti,accenna a quelle due persone assassinate tagliandosi col coltello due trecce fatte crescere sul suo mento. thumb|left|[[Ben si rifiuta di dare informazioni riguardanti gli Altri.|160px]] Ben può seguire tutti gli eventi all’interno del Cigno,pur rimanendo all’interno dell’armeria dove è imprigionato ,ed è consapevole della tensione crescente tra Locke e Jack. Infatti,usa le sue informazioni nel tentativo di manipolare Locke per farlo scontrare con Jack;tant’è vero che dice a John che vive all’ombra di Shephard. Locke si infuria,tanto da scagliare vari oggetti giù da un tavolo per la rabbia,ma a quel punto si rende conto di esser stato giocato da Ben,lo afferra rabbiosamente per la maglia e lo spinge all’interno della stanza in cui è rinchiuso. Per rendere ancora più convincente la sua storia,Ben disegna una mappa,sulla quale è segnato il luogo in cui si trovano la mongolfiera e la tomba di Jennifer. Sayid,Ana-Lucia e Charlie,seguendo la cartina,trovano il punto descritto dal prigioniero,ma l’iracheno è scettico;infatti,esuma il cadavere e vede che non si tratta di una donna,ma di un uomo di colore che,grazie alla sua patente di guida,viene identificato come Henry Gale. Nel frattempo,avviene all’interno del Cigno un incidente di chiusura;Locke,con le gambe bloccate sotto la blast door,è costretto a chiedere al falso Henry di premere il bottone. John non può vedere ciò che succede,ma poco dopo la procedura di chiusura termina. Quando tornano Sayid,Ana-Lucia e Charlie,rivelano che l’uomo catturato da Danielle è un impostore ed è uno degli Altri;il vero Henry Gale è morto e la sua salma sepolta. (“Chiusura”) Sayid pone delle domande a Ben sugli Altri,ma l’uomo gli risponde che se avesse parlato,colui da cui lui prende ordini lo avrebbe ucciso. L’iracheno sta quasi per ammazzarlo,ma viene fermato da Ana-Lucia;Ben rimane scioccato quando la Cortez ipotizza che possa essere Tom il suo superiore e le risponde :“Lui? Lui non è nessuno. E’ niente!”; aggiunge che il suo vero leader è “Lui”,dicendo che è un grande uomo. Per protestare contro la sua prigionia,Ben si rifiuta di mangiare,bere e parlare per due giorni. Dopodiché, dichiara ai superstiti che gli Altri non avrebbero mai accettato uno scambio tra lui e Walt e mette in crisi Locke quando gli confessa di non aver premuto il bottone. thumb|left|[[Ben e Michael al Pala Ferry.|190px]] Successivamente,Ben prova a strangolare Ana-Lucia,accusandola di aver ucciso due brave persone e informandola che Goodwin aveva quasi persuaso gli Altri che lei fosse una donna meritevole di figurare sulla lista. Inoltre,l’uomo sottintende che Goodwin non avrebbe mai tentato di ucciderla. Il suo tentativo di strangolamento viene interrotto da Locke che,dopo,trascura di dire a Jack dell’episodio. Alla fine John confessa al dottore ciò che era successo,riuscendo ad impedire ad Ana-Lucia di eliminare il prigioniero. Poco dopo,Michael uccide Ana-Lucia e Libby e libera Ben,il quale si premura di non lasciare tracce durante la sua fuga. (“Due per la strada”) Ben organizza il rilascio di Walt al pontile Pala Ferry;è palese che sia lui il vero leader degli Altri. L’uomo rimprovera gentilmente Tom per non aver indossato la barba finta e dice a Michael di aver a malincuore acconsentito all’accordo fatto dalla sua gente con lui,ma ha qualcosa di molto importante da guadagnare dalla liberazione di suo figlio. Quando Michael gli chiede :“Chi siete?”,Ben ribatte: “Noi siamo i buoni”, dicendogli che non avrebbe mai più trovato l’Isola,neanche se ci avesse provato (riferimento alle parole pronunciate da Ben prigioniero nel Cigno,quando disse che nemmeno Dio avrebbe potuto vedere l’Isola). (“Si vive insieme,si muore soli") Terza Stagione (Giorni 68-93) Ritorno alla leadership thumb|right|[[Benfa colazione con Kate.|180px]] Gli Altri scortano Jack,Kate e Sawyer alla stazione Idra. Lì,Tom dice a Kate di farsi una doccia e le dà un vestito da indossare,dopodiché la conduce sulla spiaggia per una cortese e civile colazione con Ben,ammanettata. Ben le dice che il motivo di tutto ciò era farla “sentire come una signora” e darle qualcosa di bello a cui pensare per le due settimane successive,dato che sarebbero state “estremamente sgradevoli”. (“Storia di due città”) Ben sorveglia ciò che Jack,Kate e Sawyer fanno grazie ad alcuni monitor di sorveglianza posti in vari punti della stazione Idra. Mentre sta osservando le loro azioni,entra nella stanza Juliet,che sta per portare una zuppa a Jack e ,ironicamente,le dice :“Non mi hai mai fatto una zuppa”. A quel punto entra nella sala Colleen,raccontandogli che Sayid aveva trovato il loro villaggio esca e che era a bordo di una barca. Linus le ordina di recuperare il natante e di requisirlo,dato che avrebbe potuto essere loro utile . (“Storia di due città”) Dopodiché Ben si reca a fare una visita a Jack,rinchiuso in una cella che era adibita ad acquario e si posiziona su una sedia davanti a lui,cominciando a parlare dell’ironia della situazione in cui loro due si trovano :poco più di una settimana prima, era lui il prigioniero e Shephard il carceriere. L’uomo si presenta come Benjamin Linus,aggiungendo di aver vissuto tutta la sua vita sull’Isola e dice a Jack che se avesse collaborato,lo avrebbe lasciato andare a casa. Il dottore appare scettico alle sue parole,ma Ben gli rivela che gli Altri sono in contatto col mondo esterno,snocciolando davanti a lui tutta una serie di notizie realmente accadute durante la loro permanenza sull’Isola,come la morte di Christopher Reeve e la vittoria dei Boston Red Sox nelle World Series. Jack continua a non credergli,così Ben gli mostra un video sul quale è registrata la cronaca televisiva del successo dei Red Sox. Quando la cassetta termina,Linus gli dice:”Questa è casa,Jack. Proprio qui,dall’altra parte del vetro. E se tu mi ascolterai,se tu ti fiderai di me,se farai quello che ti chiederò,quando sarà il momento,ti riporterò qui,ti riporterò a casa”. (“La ballerina di vetro”) Il fatto che Ben occupi una posizione di preminenza all’interno della gerarchia degli Altri diventa ancor più evidente quando interrompe la conversazione di Juliet con Jack,ordinandole di andare da lui e di aiutarlo. A quel punto la Burke puntualizza a Shephard il fatto che lei e Ben prendono le decisioni assieme,ma non sembra così;è la stessa situazione di conflitto latente che c’era tra Jack e Locke quando Linus era tenuto prigioniero nel Cigno. Quando Sawyer pianifica di scappare nuovamente dalla sua gabbia,conosciamo un nuovo lato del carattere di Ben:quello aggressivo. Sawyer aveva progettato di intontire con una scossa elettrica Linus o qualsiasi altro membro degli Altri che avesse messo piede nella pozzanghera che aveva creato. Mentre Ben si avvicina alla pozza d’acqua,Sawyer tenta di realizzare il suo proposito ma fallisce,poiché Linus aveva fatto staccare l’elettricità. L’uomo chiede a Sawyer la sua età e il suo peso,dopodiché entra nella gabbia e lo colpisce con un bastone,facendolo svenire. Sawyer viene trasportato in una stanza della stazione Idra e Ben osserva da lontano Matthew fare una puntura sul petto di Sawyer stesso, precisando il fatto che odia gli aghi. Quando il prigioniero riprende conoscenza,l’uomo gli mostra un coniglio chiuso in gabbia,sulla cui schiena è impresso il numero otto, e prende a scuotere con forza il contenitore;il povero animale si spaventa e muore in modo celere. Linus dice a Sawyer che al coniglio era stato immesso un peacemaker,proprio come gli è stato fatto poco prima,e gli dà un particolare orologio,che lo avrebbe avvisato quando il suo cuore avesse raggiunto le 125 pulsazioni al minuto. Se Sawyer avesse toccato i 140 battiti,il suo muscolo cardiaco sarebbe esploso. Ben aggiunge che se l’uomo avesse raccontato a Kate ciò che gli avevano fatto,gli Altri le avrebbero fatto seguire lo stesso destino. (“Ognuno pensi per sé”) Nel frattempo,Jack intravede delle radiografie appartenenti a un uomo di circa quarant’anni,affetto da tumore alla colonna vertebrale. Il mattino dopo,Ben porta Sawyer a fare una passeggiata su un sentiero ripido e,a causa dello sforzo,l’orologio di Sawyer prende a suonare,avvisandolo che le pulsazioni del suo cuore stavano raggiungendo la soglia di pericolo. A quel punto Sawyer gli chiede se l’avesse portato fin là per ucciderlo,ma l’uomo gli rivela che non gli è stato messo alcun peacemaker;al coniglio era stato semplicemente dato un sedativo e non era affatto morto,perché gli Altri “non sono assassini”. Ben spiega che aveva fatto tutto ciò perché l’unico modo per conquistare il rispetto di un truffatore è ingannarlo a sua volta. Alla fine,i due raggiungono la cima della collinetta e dal loro punto di vista vediamo,a due miglia di distanza, l’Isola dove i nostri sono precipitati. Ben gli fa capire che ogni tentativo di fuga sarebbe stato vano,perché non ci sarebbe stato nessun luogo dove poter tornare. (“Ognuno pensi per sé”) Quella notte,Ben conduce Jack alle esequie di Colleen. L’uomo,come tutti gli Altri,indossa un camicione bianco,come è usanza nei tradizionali funerali vichinghi. Jack gli pone delle domande riguardo i sintomi del suo tumore,facendo riferimento alle radiografie viste poco prima. Il dottore lascia cadere la cosa quando Ben asserisce di non sapere di cosa stesse parlando. Poco dopo,quest’ultimo si avvicina a Juliet, disapprovando il fatto che avesse detto a Jack del suo cancro,ma la Burke replica immediatamente dicendo :“Io non gli ho detto che erano tue. Penso che l’abbia fatto tu”,dato che Ben aveva appena confermato al dottore in maniera implicita le sue supposizioni. Mentre Juliet porta a Jack la colazione,Ben irrompe e chiede di conversare con il dottore. Quando Juliet si impunta,l’uomo le dice che ha bisogno di parlare solo con Jack perché si tratta di “una confidenza tra medico e paziente”. Una volta soli,Ben dice al chirurgo che aveva organizzato un grande piano per costringerlo a fare ciò che avrebbe voluto,ma il suo progetto era fallito quando Jack aveva visto i suoi raggi x e aveva capito che era gravemente malato. Quando il dottore gli chiede se vuole che la sua vita venga salvata,Ben replica : “No,io voglio che tu voglia salvarmi la vita”; inoltre,domanda a Jack se fosse credente ma l’uomo gli rigira la questione. Linus risponde :“Due giorni dopo aver scoperto di avere un tumore,un chirurgo spinale cade dal cielo. E se questa non è una prova che Dio esiste,allora non so cosa sia”. (“Il prezzo della vita”)thumb|left|Ben sul tavolo operatorio.|170px Quando Ben realizza di aver bisogno di essere sottoposto all’intervento di rimozione del suo tumore nel giro di una settimana,chiede a Jack se ci fosse la possibilità che lui potesse operarlo. Dapprima,il dottore sembra disponibile,domandando se gli Altri avessero a disposizione tutta la strumentazione necessaria,ma poi dice che è stata tutta una finta per far pagare a Ben il modo in cui è stato trattato. L’uomo ascolta senza batter ciglio la notizia che il suo tumore sarebbe diventato inoperabile nell’arco di soli sette giorni,ma è chiaro che questo annuncio lo sconvolge intimamente. Quando Jack si rifiuta categoricamente di operarlo,Ben gli dice di essere molto deluso dal suo comportamento ma il dottore ribatte dicendo che sarebbe rimasto scontento ancora per poco tempo. (“Lo voglio”) Poco dopo,Jack si introduce nella sala di osservazione dell’Idra e vede su un monitor Kate e Sawyer,dopo che hanno fatto l’amore. Ben entra silenziosamente nella stanza e lo provoca dicendogli: “Se fossi uno che scommette,avrei puntato su voi due”. Sa benissimo che la vista di Kate tra le braccia di Sawyer avrebbe fatto nascere in Shephard la voglia di scappar via dall’Isola,tant’è vero che il dottore, furioso ,acconsente ad operarlo la mattina dopo. (“Lo voglio”) Tutto sembra andare liscio per la prima parte dell’intervento ma Jack,intenzionalmente,incide la sacca renale di Ben. Il dottore si rivolge a Juliet e Tom,dicendo loro che l’uomo sarebbe morto dissanguato nel giro di un’ora se il taglio operato non fosse stato ricucito. Ora la vita di Linus è nelle mani di Shephard,che chiede che Kate e Sawyer vengano liberati, altrimenti avrebbe lasciato il proprio paziente morire. (“Lo voglio”) Poco dopo,Ben riprende conoscenza e capisce che è ostaggio di Jack; inoltre,viene a conoscenza del fatto che Juliet aveva chiesto al dottore di farlo morire durante l’operazione,facendolo sembrare un tragico errore. A quel punto l’uomo,ancora sdraiato sul tavolo operatorio,chiede a tutti di allontanarsi e di lasciarlo parlare con Juliet. Dopo la conversazione,la Burke lascia la sala operatoria e comunica che avrebbero dovuto lasciar andare via Kate e Sawyer. Dopo essersi sincerato del fatto che i suoi due compagni fossero al sicuro,Jack anestetizza nuovamente Ben e conclude l’intervento. Dopo aver danneggiato un’arteria e aver avuto come assistente Tom al posto di Juliet,il dottore rimuove finalmente il tumore di Ben e,successivamente,consiglia a Juliet stessa di sottoporlo a dei test per chiarire se la massa fosse di origine benigna o maligna. (“Non a Portland”) Qualche ora dopo l’intervento,i punti di sutura di Ben si infettano. Inizialmente, Jack si rifiuta di aiutare nuovamente l’uomo,ma alla fine acconsentirà a visitarlo,in cambio della commutazione della condanna a morte di Juliet,a causa dell’uccisione di Pickett . Linus accetta e la Burke viene solo marchiata. Assieme a Shephard e a tutti gli Altri,Linus viene condotto a “casa”,ovvero l’Isola principale,dato che la loro ubicazione sull’isoletta della stazione Idra non era più un segreto dopo la fuga di Kate e Sawyer. (“Straniero in terra straniera”) In questo periodo,Ben scopre che Charles Widmore è riuscito ad individuare l’ubicazione dell’Isola e manda Tom a New York per rintracciare Michael e convincerlo ad imbarcarsi come spia al suo servizio sul Kahana,il cargo del magnate inglese,che sarebbe partito da lì a poco dalle Fiji. Sull’Isola,Linus è visto giocare a scacchi con Jack e commenta che in quel momento il chirurgo avrebbe voluto lasciare l’Isola,ma sarebbe presto giunto il giorno in cui avrebbe voluto farvi ritorno. Shephard risponde deciso: “Mai”,ma Ben controbatte: “Ho imparato che non bisogna mai dire mai”. Dopo un altro scambio di battute,il leader degli Altri fa una mossa per vincere la partita,guarda il dottore e dice: ”E’ stata un’ottima mossa però”. (“King of the Castle”) Partenza da Otherville Dopo una settimana,Locke affronta Ben alle Baracche;l’uomo è ancora molto debilitato e per muoversi usa una sedia a rotelle. Linus ringrazia John per aver distrutto il sottomarino e avergli impedito di lasciar andare Jack e Juliet e promette di rivelargli i segreti dell’Isola. Infatti,gli mostra suo padre,Anthony Cooper,catturato dagli Altri. (“L’uomo di Tallahassee”) In seguito,Ben chiama il Kahana per parlare con Michael,fingendo di essere Walt. Quando Dawson gli confessa di aver attivato la bomba precedentemente consegnatagli,Linus sembra scioccato dalla notizia e gli dice che in una guerra è necessario fare tutto il possibile per vincere,senza però uccidere persone innocenti,aggiungendo che gli Altri non gli hanno chiesto di assassinare Ana-Lucia e Libby; il loro omicidio è stata una scelta compiuta esclusivamente da Michael. Dopodiché,il leader degli Altri chiede alla propria spia di compilare una lista dell’equipaggio del mercantile,di distruggere le apparecchiature con cui la nave riesce a comunicare col mondo esterno e mettere fuori uso i motori del cargo. Prima di chiudere la comunicazione,Linus afferma che se Michael riuscirà a compiere tutte queste azioni,potrà considerarsi uno dei buoni. (“Vi presento Kevin Johnson”) Ben abbandona assieme alla sua gente le Baracche,non senza aver prima istruito Juliet su una missione segreta da compiere una volta infiltratasi tra i nostri. L’uomo dice alla dottoressa che si sarebbero rivisti tra una settimana. (“Una di noi”) thumb|right|Ben incita Locke ad uccidere [[Anthony Cooper]] Quando gli Altri lasciano le Baracche,Ben porta con sé Locke. Dopo aver raggiunto le Rovine,mostra a John come la sua mobilità sia migliorata,riuscendo a camminare appoggiato a un bastone,e gli dice che questo progresso è dovuto alla sua presenza. Inoltre,dichiara a Locke che per esprimere compiutamente tutto il suo potenziale,avrebbe dovuto uccidere suo padre. Quella notte,Linus spinge John ad assassinare Cooper,dandogli un coltello e facendogli vedere suo padre,inerme,legato a una rovina,ma Locke non riesce a uccidere il suo genitore. Il mattino dopo Ben gli dice che gli Altri si stavano spostando in un altro luogo,lasciando indietro lui e suo padre;avrebbero lasciato tracce che John avrebbe potuto individuare e seguire,ma l’uomo non avrebbe potuto unirsi a loro fin quando non avesse portato il cadavere di Cooper. (“Il brigantino”) Quarantotto ore dopo,il giorno del suo compleanno,Ben scopre che il registratore con cui comunica con Juliet è scomparso; non sa che Locke glielo ha sottratto e lo ha consegnato a Sawyer. Prima che possa occuparsi di questo problema,John torna al loro campo, trascinando con sé il corpo di suo padre. Linus gli parla di Jacob e John chiede di esser portato da lui,ma l’uomo rifiuta,sostenendo di essere l’unica persona che può vedere e parlare con Jacob;a quel punto Locke lo accusa di essere un bugiardo e di aver mentito a tutti. La conversazione tra i due viene interrotta dall’arrivo di Mikhail,che comunica loro della comparsa di Naomi. John ribadisce a Ben che avrebbe dovuto condurlo da Jacob,prima di poter fare qualsiasi altra cosa riguardo questa notizia;l’uomo prova a farlo ragionare,dicendogli che avrebbe dovuto rinviare la loro visita da Jacob,ma Locke,per riconquistare la priorità assoluta, colpisce Mikhail,facendolo svenire. Ben non può far altro che acconsentire alla richiesta di Locke;prima della loro partenza,Alex dà a John una pistola,come “regalo di compleanno” per suo padre. (“L’uomo dietro le quinte”) I due uomini attraversano un cerchio di polvere grigia che circonda la casa di Jacob. Ben mette in guardia Locke dall’usare la sua torcia,perché “Lui non apprezza la tecnologia ”. Bussa alla porta e annuncia la loro presenza a Jacob,dopodiché comincia a parlare a una sedia vuota,sostenendo che Jacob vi fosse seduto. Locke,credendo che Ben sia uno squilibrato,sta per andarsene ma si ferma quando una voce profonda implora :“Aiutami”. John si volta e chiede a Ben di ripetere ciò che gli aveva detto,ma quest’ultimo dice di non aver detto o sentito nulla e capisce che Jacob ha parlato con Locke. Quest’ultimo accende la sua pila elettrica,scatenando una reazione tremenda da parte di Jacob. Ben prova a calmarlo ma viene scagliato via dalla furia di Jacob. John abbandona la cascina,mentre Ben rimane brevemente al suo interno. (“L’uomo dietro le quinte”) il giorno successivo,Ben conduce Locke a una fossa comune,dove si trovano i resti degli appartenenti alla Dharma Initiative. Ben confessa a John di non esser nato sull’Isola e che quando divenne evidente che la Dharma non avrebbe potuto convivere pacificamente con i Nativi,questi ultimi compirono la Purga con la sua collaborazione;dopodiché spara a Locke,buttandolo dentro il fossato e chiedendogli cosa Jacob gli avesse detto nella cascina. John gli ripete le esatte parole: “Aiutami”. Ben lo abbandona morente,affidandolo al buon cuore di Jacob. (“L’uomo dietro le quinte”)thumb|left|Ben spara a Locke, che cade nella fossa comune.|170px Ben ritorna al campo temporaneo degli Altri e ringrazia sarcasticamente Alex per aver dato a Locke la pistola; in più ordina a Richard e a Pryce di condurre il raid al campo dei superstiti sulla spiaggia un giorno prima,dicendo loro di rapire tutte le donne e di uccidere tutti gli uomini che avessero osato intralciarli. Quando Richard gli domanda dettagli sull’operazione,Linus gli risponde che sta eseguendo gli ordini di Jacob. (“Greatest Hits”) Quel pomeriggio,mentre sta scrivendo sul suo diario,Ben viene informato via radio da Greta e Bonnie che Charlie è riuscito a raggiungere lo Specchio. L’uomo chiede a Mikhail di partire immediatamente per la stazione subacquea e di uccidere Pace; nel frattempo,cerca di contattare i suoi andati in missione sulla spiaggia,ma non riesce a mettersi in contatto con loro,dato che hanno chiuso le radio per prepararsi all’incursione. Dopo, Ben viene contattato da Tom,che gli comunica che il raid è finito tragicamente,dato che sette Altri sono morti ma,in compenso,Sayid,Jin e Bernard sono stati catturati. Linus ordina a Mr. Friendly di far picchiare Jin,in modo tale da far parlare i suoi due compagni. Bernard cede e Ben apprende che Juliet e Karl hanno detto loro del blitz e che i rimanenti superstiti si stanno dirigendo verso la torre radio. (“Attraverso lo specchio”) Ben prega Richard di portare gli Altri al Tempio,mentre lui si sarebbe recato da solo alla torre radio,nel tentativo di fermare Jack e i suoi compagni. Quando Alex esige di accompagnarlo,lui acconsente senza colpo ferire. Durante una sosta,la ragazza affronta il suo padre adottivo circa il trattamento che l’uomo ha riservato a Karl. Ben giustifica l’aver rinchiuso il ragazzo prima in una gabbia e poi nella Stanza 23 a causa della sua paura che Alex potesse rimanere incinta. Quando la figlia gli chiede perche non lascia semplicemente andar via Jack e gli altri sopravvissuti,Linus risponde :”Perché non posso!”. (“Attraverso lo specchio”)thumb|right|Ben sanguinante dopo esser stato picchiato da Jack|190px Dopo aver incontrato i superstiti,Ben convince Jack a parlar soli per cinque minuti. Una volta isolati dagli altri,l’uomo fa riferimento al suo passato,a quando ha ucciso quaranta persone il giorno della Purga,e avverte Jack delle gravi conseguenze a cui andrà incontro se contatterà i compagni di Naomi sulla nave;se farà quella chiamata,tutti coloro che si trovano sull’Isola moriranno. Dopo aver capito di non aver minimamente smosso il dottore,Linus si mette in contatto con Tom tramite la sua radio e gli ordina di uccidere Sayid,Jin e Bernard se non dovesse sentire la sua voce tra un minuto. Dopodiché,chiede a Jack di dargli il telefono satellitare di Naomi entro sessanta secondi,ma il dottore rifiuta e si odono dal walkie talkie tre colpi di pistola. Distrutto,Shephard picchia violentemente Ben sul volto varie volte,conducendolo successivamente dagli altri sopravvissuti. L’uomo,sanguinante, viene sbattuto per terra e Alex,impietosita e preoccupata,gli si avvicina; Linus nota che la Rousseau sta fissando la giovane e presenta le due come madre e figlia. (“Attraverso lo specchio”) Legato ai polsi dalla Rousseau,Ben viene costretto ad accompagnare il gruppo di Jack alla torre radio. Una volta che la trasmissione del messaggio della ricercatrice francese viene bloccata,Naomi tenta di ricalibrare il telefono satellitare e Linus prega Shephard di non contattare i suoi compagni sulla nave,ma il dottore non gli presta ascolto. Ben è sollevato quando Locke colpisce a morte Naomi con un coltello,nel tentativo di non farla mettere in contatto col mercantile ,e cerca di convincere John a uccidere Jack per impedirgli di usare il telefono,ma la Rousseau lo zittisce con una micidiale gomitata al volto. Shephard chiama i soccorsi sul cargo. (“Attraverso lo specchio”) Quarta Stagione (Giorni 91-100) Di nuovo prigioniero Incatenato ad un albero,Ben osserva Alex e Karl fare un picnic e cerca di convincere la Rousseau a portar via la ragazza,il più lontano possibile. Quando si riferisce ad Alex come sua figlia,la ricercatrice francese lo colpisce nuovamente, ricordandogli che la giovane non è sangue del suo sangue. L’uomo,da quella posizione,vede Naomi,creduta morta,trascinarsi via agonizzante nella foresta e Kate sottrarre a Jack il telefono satellitare. Il dottore e la Rousseau conducono con loro Ben durante le ricerche per Naomi e, quando Shephard si rende conto di aver seguito una falsa traccia e di non aver più con sé l’apparecchio telefonico,l’uomo sottolinea con ironia a Jack gli errori commessi. Linus dice al dottore di non aver detto nulla della fuga di Naomi e del furto del telefono perché gli doveva far pagare il fatto che lo aveva picchiato a sangue poco prima. Jack e la Rousseau tornano indietro,sempre portando l’uomo con loro,e si incontrano con gli altri superstiti. Una volta davanti alla cabina di pilotaggio del volo 815, esplodono le tensioni tra i nostri,riguardo le intenzioni delle persone provenienti dal cargo,che culminano con la suddivisione dei sopravvissuti in due diverse fazioni. (“L’inizio della fine”) Ancora tenuto prigioniero dalla Rousseau,Ben chiede,provocatoriamente, il permesso a Jack di unirsi al gruppo di Locke. Il dottore lo lascia andare,dicendo a John: “E’ tutto tuo”. (“L’inizio della fine”) Locke comunica ai suoi compagni di aver bisogno di fare una piccola deviazione prima di giungere alle Baracche e di recarsi in una capanna. Quando Hurley dice che la cascina si trova in un’altra direzione,sia Ben che John rimangono stupiti,ma Hugo riesce a tirarsi fuori dagli impacci sostenendo di aver capito male,pensando che Locke si stesse riferendo alla cabina dell’aereo (in inglese cabin vuole dire sia casolare che cabina di pilotaggio). Ben prova a parlare con Alex,ma la figlia lo ignora,e cerca di manipolare Sawyer,dicendogli che non avrebbe avuto la minima possibilità con Kate al cospetto di Jack,una volta giunti i soccorsi. Inferocito,Sawyer lo picchia violentemente e vorrebbe ucciderlo,ma viene fermato da Locke. Poco più tardi John cambia idea,dopo che Ben è riuscito a prendere una pistola e a colpire varie volte Charlotte,appena arrivata sull’Isola. Locke sta per sparagli,nonostante le proteste di Alex,quando Linus dichiara di essere in possesso di alcune importanti informazioni. A quel punto John gli chiede cosa sia il Mostro,ma l’uomo dichiara di non saperlo;in compenso,elenca tutta una serie di informazioni intime su Charlotte (il suo nome completo,la composizione della sua famiglia,i suoi studi) e afferma di avere notizie dello stesso tenore su ogni singolo membro della sua squadra. Inoltre,asserisce che lo scopo delle persone del mercantile non è prestar soccorso ai nostri,ma trovare proprio lui. Quando Locke gli chiede come faccia a essere a conoscenza di tutto ciò,Linus dichiara di aver una sua spia sul cargo. (“Morte accertata") Ben si rifiuta categoricamente di rivelare l’identità del proprio delatore a bordo della nave,dato che è solo questa informazione a tenerlo ancora in vita. Ritornato alle Baracche,Locke lo lascia legato a una sedia all’interno della sala giochi,dove si confronta brevemente con Sayid,temporaneamente tenuto prigioniero. L’iracheno specifica che il giorno in cui comincerà a credere all’ex leader degli Altri sarà il giorno del suo funerale. (“L’economista”) Durante la notte,Ben viene condotto nel seminterrato della sua abitazione dalla Rousseau. Il giorno successivo,Locke gli prepara la colazione e gli chiede di raccontargli tutto a proposito del cargo e delle persone a bordo. Ben sottolinea come John sia disperato e non sappia cosa fare:è venuto a chiedere aiuto a lui,dopo che è rimasto sconvolto dal fatto che Jacob non gli si sia mostrato. Successivamente,Kate conduce Miles nello scantinato,dove quest’ultimo propone al prigioniero un accordo:in cambio di 3.2 milioni di dollari,avrebbe detto ai suoi compagni sulla nave che era morto. Straume gli dà una settimana di tempo per recuperare la somma. (“Pessimi affari”) In seguito,Harper appare a Juliet nella giungla e dichiara che Ben ha bisogno che lei si rechi alla Tempesta e impedisca a Daniel e Charlotte di rilasciare il gas letale ivi contenuto. La Stanhope aggiunge che Linus si trova esattamente dove vuole essere e si rifiuta di spiegare come riesca il leader degli Altri a conoscere gli avvenimenti accaduti in altre parti dell’Isola o come possa dar ordini pur essendo prigioniero di Locke. La Burke accetta riluttante il compito assegnatogli e si dirige verso la stazione Dharma e,quando arriva,vede che la Lewis e Faraday stanno impedendo ad ogni costo l’emissione del gas,in modo tale che non possa più essere utilizzato da Ben per uccidere tutti coloro che si trovano sull’Isola. La miscela gassosa viene resa inerte da Dan,dopo molti sforzi. (“L’altra donna”) Nello stesso lasso di tempo,Locke porta al leader degli Altri un coniglio per cena. Ben gli chiede se l’animale fosse numerato,ma John è confuso al riguardo;inoltre,aggiunge che John era di fatto un leader e che la sua gente sarebbe diventata irrequieta nei suoi confronti se avessero scoperto che non aveva un piano in mente,mentre lui l’aveva sempre avuto. A quel punto l’ex paralitico,con grande sorpresa di Linus,gli chiede se il suo schema riguardasse anche i 3.2 milioni di dollari richiesti da Miles e,schernendolo,gli dà una banconota da un dollaro,per aiutarlo a rinvenire il danaro. Dopodiché,Ben stringe un patto con Locke e gli mostra una registrazione in cui compare Charles Widmore,che picchia senza pietà un Altro sconosciuto. L’uomo rivela che Widmore è il proprietario del cargo ormeggiato al largo dell’Isola e che vorrebbe sfruttare il posto in cui vivono per biechi motivi commerciali; inoltre,aggiunge che,in cambio di una limitata libertà,gli avrebbe rivelato il nome della spia a bordo della nave. John acconsente e,presumibilmente,Linus gli dice che il suo delatore è Michael Dawson. Poco dopo,Sawyer e Hurley lo vedono camminare fuori dalla propria abitazione e quando i due,basiti,gli chiedono cosa stesse facendo,Ben risponde che si sarebbero visti a cena. (“L’altra donna”) Successivamente,Locke organizza un incontro con tutti i componenti della sua fazione e durante la riunione il leader degli Altri chiede loro protezione,poiché le persone provenienti dal mercantile hanno il preciso ordine di uccidere tutti coloro che si trovano sull’Isola,dopo averlo catturato. Inoltre,rivela che la spia è Michael,scioccando tutti quanti. Dopo l’adunanza,Ben chiede ad Alex,Karl e alla Rousseau di allontanarsi e di recarsi al Tempio,grazie a una mappa che l’uomo ha appositamente tracciato per loro. Nonostante i tre siano molto riluttanti,alla fine vengono persuasi da Linus e partono. Una volta nella giungla,Karl e la Rousseau vengono uccisi da alcuni colpi,mentre Alex si salva,urlando ai suoi assalitori sconosciuti :“Sono la figlia di Ben!”. (“Vi presento Kevin Johnson”) Il dì seguente,Locke e Sawyer parlano con Ben e gli raccontano della strana telefonata ricevuta qualche minuto prima; la comunicazione consisteva in una voce registrata che ripeteva: “Codice 14-J”. Non appena Linus ode il codice,diventa terrorizzato e rivela ai due uomini che la gente assoldata da Widmore ha attraversato la barriera sonica che circonda Otherville e che avrebbero dovuto barricare la sua residenza per tentare di resistere all’assalto dei mercenari del Kahana. All’interno della casa,oltre a Ben e John,si trovano anche Hurley e il piccolo Aaron; Sawyer si reca all’esterno nel disperato tentativo di salvare Claire e gli altri dal finimondo che si sarebbe di lì a poco scatenato e viene coinvolto in una sparatoria con Keamy e i suoi compagni,fortunatamente senza conseguenze; comunque,Ford riesce a condurre Claire al sicuro nell’alloggio fortificato del leader degli Altri. Suona il campanello a casa Linus; è Miles,che dà a Ben un walkie con cui comunicare con Keamy,che si trova all’esterno della sua residenza. L’uomo mostra di sapere numerosi dettagli sul passato del mercenario e gli dice di sapere che razza di persona sia; infuriato,Martin fa condurre a sé Alex e comunica a Ben la sua intenzione di ucciderla. Linus tenta disperatamente di far desistere Keamy dal suo proposito di morte facendogli credere di non essere per nulla affezionato alla giovane ma,nonostante le sue parole,l’avventuriero l’ammazza barbaramente sparandole alla testa. Annientato dalla morte di Alex,Ben riesce solo a mormorare: “Ha cambiato le regole” e si precipita in una stanza segreta della propria casa,chiudendo fuori Sawyer e Locke. All’interno della camera nascosta,vi è un ulteriore vano a cui si può accedere tramite una porta celata. Non è chiaro cosa Linus vi abbia fatto,ma è certo che abbia,in qualche modo,chiamato a sé il Mostro. Quando riemerge dalla stanza segreto,l’uomo ha il viso e i vestiti coperti da una sorta di fuliggine e comunica a tutti i presenti di uscir fuori dall’alloggio quando dirà loro di farlo; dopodiché,guarda fuori dalla finestra e vede Keamy e la sua squadra attaccata dal fumo nero. Dopo aver abbandonato l’abitazione,Ben prega John di concedergli qualche istante per dire addio alla figlia,prima di mettersi in cammino e lasciare Otherville. Linus si avvicina al cadavere di Alex,l’accarezza teneramente e le dà un bacio in fronte,quindi crolla e scoppia in un pianto dirotto. Poco dopo,ritorna dagli altri e li informa che la meta del loro viaggio sarebbe stata la capanna di Jacob. Sawyer sbotta,dice che ne ha sentite abbastanza sia da lui che da Locke e decide di tornare alla spiaggia assieme a Claire,Aaron,Miles e Hurley. John e Ben protestano,perché hanno bisogno di Hugo (dato che conosce l’ubicazione della cascina e riesce a vederla) e si sfiora lo scontro tra l’ex paralitico e James. Alla fine,Reyes acconsente ad accompagnare i due uomini da Jacob e iniziano il cammino. (“Cambio delle regole”) La mattina dopo,Locke si risveglia improvvisamente dopo un sogno e vede che Ben lo sta fissando; quest’ultimo dichiara che anche lui aveva spesso delle visioni oniriche. Il terzetto si reca alla fossa comune dei membri della Dharma Initiative e John racconta a Hurley del massacro compiuto da Linus assieme agli Ostili anni prima. Comunque,il diretto interessato specifica che la Purga non è stata una sua decisione. Nel frattempo,Locke inizia a cercare all’interno della cavità e,con grande impressione di Ben,trova il cadavere di Horace Goodspeed. All’interno della tasca della sua tuta,John rinviene una mappa che conduce alla cascina di Jacob. Una volta raggiunta la casupola,Linus comunica a Locke che vi sarebbe entrato da solo,dato che il suo tempo da leader era ormai concluso. Mentre John si trattiene all’interno del casolare,Hurley e Ben dividono goffamente una barretta Apollo; improvvisamente,fuoriesce l’ex paralitico,che li informa che Christian Shephard gli ha detto di spostare l’Isola. (“Ricerca febbrile”) Il giorno successivo,Linus,Locke e Hugo arrivano ad una collinetta con delle rocce vicino. Ben dissotterra una scatola e, poco dopo,estrae uno specchio e inizia a comunicare con qualcuno in cima a una grande montagna lì vicino; John nota la cosa e gli domanda con chi stesse parlando,ma il padre di Alex si rifiuta di dirglielo. Più tardi,i tre continuano il cammino verso l’Orchidea. Quando vi giungono,l’ex leader degli Altri vede che i mercenari del Kahana sono già arrivati e dà Locke dettagliate istruzioni su cosa fare una volta dentro la stazione per poter raggiungere il piano inferiore della struttura. L’ex paralitico gli chiede come intenda comportarsi con gli avventurieri e Ben dichiara di avere,come sempre, un piano. Linus entra,circondato dai compagni di Keamy,e dichiara il proprio nome a Martin,che gli punta la pistola alla testa prima di tramortirlo. (“Casa dolce casa,prima parte”) Ben viene trasportato all’elicottero dagli uomini di Keamy,ma viene poco dopo salvato da Kate,Sayid e Richard. Linus poi ritorna all’Orchidea per aiutare John a trovare l’ascensore nascosto e scendere nella stazione Dharma vera e propria. Prima di recarsi al piano inferiore dell’Orchidea,l’ex leader degli Altri autorizza Jack e i suoi compagni a prendere il velivolo degli avventurieri del Kahana e lasciare l’Isola. All’interno della Stazione,Ben apre il caveau che la Dharma utilizzava per esperimenti riguardanti la manipolazione spazio-temporale e comincia a porre oggetti metallici all’interno della stanza,in modo tale da farla esplodere e poter accedere a un altro vano. Prima di riuscirvi, giunge inaspettatamente Keamy,sanguinante per le ferite causate dallo scontro con Sayid e Richard. Non vedendo Linus (che si è nascosto in un armadietto),il mercenario inizia a schernirlo riguardo la morte di Alex per farlo uscire fuori ; poi,compare Locke,il quale gli dice di non avere alcuna disputa in corso con lui. All’improvviso,Ben, ferito ed offeso,si fa prendere dall’ira per la scomparsa della figlia e,non curandosi del destino di coloro che si trovano a bordo della nave (per via del marchingegno che Martin ha al braccio,direttamente collegato a una bomba sul cargo,dipendente dal suo battito cardiaco), disarma Keamy,afferra il suo stesso coltello e lo colpisce alla gola fino alla morte. Prima di spegnersi,Martin afferma che Charles Widmore non smetterà mai di cercare l’Isola e Linus. La sua scomparsa provoca una violenta esplosione che distrugge il Kahana. Dopo esser riuscito ad accedere al retro del caveau,Ben indossa un parka della Dharma Initiative e si prepara a viaggiare spazio-temporalmente; prima di andarsene,l’uomo chiede a Locke di lasciare l’Orchidea e di cercare Richard,aggiungendo che chiunque sposti l’Isola non è più in grado di farvi ritorno. Dopodiché,Linus cammina lungo una stretta galleria rocciosa e scende,grazie a una lunga scala,in una caverna completamente ghiacciata, al cui interno si trovano quelle che sembrano antiche sculture intarsiate da strane scritte. Nello scendere dai gradini della scala,l’ex leader degli Altri cade e si ferisce al braccio destro. All’interno della sala congelata vi è una grande ruota che sembra far parte di una sorta di meccanismo al di sotto della grotta; prima di girarla,Ben alza lo sguardo e dice: “Spero che ora tu sia felice,Jacob”. Commosso,l’uomo comincia a roteare la struttura e viene investito da un’esplosione di luce. (“Casa dolce casa,seconda e terza parte") Dopo l’Isola e il viaggio spazio-temporale nell’Orchidea 2005 Dopo essersi spostato nello spazio e nel tempo,Ben si risveglia nel bel mezzo del deserto del Sahara con addosso lo stesso parka che aveva indossato al momento della roteazione della ruota ghiacciata nell’Orchidea,il braccio destro sanguinante,i denti battenti dal freddo e con del vapore gelido che evapora dal proprio corpo. Linus viene minacciato con armi di fuoco da due beduini,ma se ne sbarazza velocemente. L’ex leader degli Altri si reca a Tozeur,nel sud della Tunisia,entra in un albergo e chiede una stanza usando il nome Dean Moriarty; inoltre,domanda alla receptionist che giorno fosse (è il 24 ottobre 2005),capendo trionfalmente di esser riuscito nell’intento di essersi mosso anche cronologicamente,oltre che a livello fisico-spaziale. Linus nota che la televisione nell’atrio dell’albergo sta trasmettendo una breve intervista fatta a Sayid,nella quale l’uomo dichiara di voler seppellire sua moglie in pace. Qualche giorno dopo,Ben si dirige a Tikrit,in Iraq,dove osserva il funerale di Nadia,tenuto sotto controllo anche da Ishmael Bakir,un uomo di Charles Widmore. Dopo che Jarrah lo ha notato e affrontato,Linus gli consegna una prova che suggerisce il coinvolgimento di Bakir nell’omicidio della sua consorte. Quando il vedovo gli chiede come sia riuscito a fuggire dall’Isola,l’uomo gli mente,dicendogli che ha usato l’Elizabeth,l’imbarcazione di proprietà di Desmond. Non molto tempo dopo,Ben affronta Bakir in un vicolo della città mediorientale e,qualche istante dopo l’inizio della loro conversazione,sopraggiunge Sayid ,che colpisce il dipendente di Widmore alle spalle e lo uccide,vuotando l’intero caricatore della sua pistola. Dopo l’esecuzione,il padre di Alex tenta di far desistere Jarrah dal proposito di continuare la vendetta contro il magnate britannico,opponendosi (falsamente),ma l’iracheno insiste,dicendo: ”Chi è il prossimo?”. Ben promette di contattarlo al più presto e,mentre si allontana,sorride soddisfatto per esser riuscito a manipolare e reclutare Jarrah,facendolo diventare suo subalterno e killer. (“Cambio delle regole”) Alla fine,Ben riesce a introdursi nell’attico di Charles Widmore,a Londra,per confrontarsi faccia a faccia con lui. Linus trova l’industriale nel letto,teso e con una bottiglia mezza vuota di scotch sul comodino. Widmore gli domanda se si fosse recato lì per ucciderlo,ma Linus dichiara di non poterlo assassinare (per ragioni che entrambi sembrano conoscere). Charles afferma che l’Isola gli appartiene,che gli è sempre appartenuta e che Ben gliel’ha sottratta. Quest’ultimo ribatte asserendogli che ha intenzione di ammazzare sua figlia per vendicarsi della barbara uccisione di Alex. Widmore gli dice che Penelope è ben nascosta in un luogo introvabile e che la gara era aperta tra loro due per vedere se lui sarebbe riuscito a trovare l’Isola prima che Linus rintracci la donna. (“Cambio delle regole”) Dall’incontro di Tikrit in poi,Sayid ha continuato a lavorare per Ben come killer e ha ucciso varie persone,il cui nome era designato su di una lista,come il signor Avellino e l’ ”economista”. Durante lo svolgimento dell’incarico per l’assassinio dell’”economista”,Jarrah finisce con l’ammazzare Elsa per difendersi. Dopo che Sayid ha mostrato dei rimorsi per aver freddato Elsa,Ben gli dichiara che gli individui che avrebbe dovuto uccidere e che ha già eliminato non erano brave persone e che i suoi amici sarebbero stati in pericolo se questi figuri fossero rimasti in vita. Linus aggiunge di avere un altro nome; Jarrah gli dice che “loro” sanno che lui gli sta dando la caccia e Ben si limita ad affermare: “Bene”. (“L’economista”) 2007 Quando Jack entra di nascosto nella Hoffs/Drawler Funeral Parlor,l’agenzia funebre dove si trova il corpo di Jeremy Bentham (alias John Locke),anche Ben è presente nella sala dove si trova la salma. Linus domanda a Shephard quando avesse parlato per l’ultima volta con Locke e che cosa quest’ultimo gli avesse detto,aggiungendo che avrebbe potuto far ritorno sull’Isola solo assieme a tutti coloro che l’hanno precedentemente lasciata. L’ex leader degli Altri propone al chirurgo di dargli una mano per fare in modo che Kate gli ritorni a parlare e che ha degli assi nella manica per rintracciare la nuova ubicazione dell’Isola. Quando Jack fa per andarsene,Ben gli dice che anche Locke avrebbe dovuto ritornare sull’Isola. (“Casa dolce casa,seconda e terza parte”) Mentre spostano il corpo di Locke, Jack chiede a Ben il motivo per cui sia accaduto tutto, e Ben risponde "è successo tutto perchè te ne sei andato, Jack". Quindi dice che devono radunare tutti gli OceanSix, partendo da Hurley che è in un Istituto Mentale, ma prosegue, affermando che in fondo sarà facile. ("Because You Left") I due trasportano il corpo di Locke in un Motel, dove Jack decide di tagliarsi la barba e Ben butta le pillole dell'uomo nel gabinetto. Quindi prende un pacchetto avvolto da un luogo nascosto e lo mette nella sua borsa. Dice successivamente a Jack che lo verrà a riprendere tra 6 ore, e va via dal motel. Va da un macellaio, per incontrare un certo Jill, che conferma che Gabriel e Jeffrey sono arrivati, come richiesto da Ben stesso. Quindi chiede di proteggere il corpo di Locke. Poco dopo, viene chiamato da Jack, che è stato a sua volta avvisato da Hurley sul fatto che Sayid sia stato ferito in un duello contro degli uomini sconosciuti. Ben si reca a casa di Hurley e cerca di convincerlo a seguirlo, per ritornare all'isola, ma Hugo, che precedentemente era stato allertato da Sayid sul fatto di non obbedire mai a Ben, si consegna alla polizia, in stazionamento sotto casa sua, e viene arrestato. Fallendo nel suo reclutamento, va in una chiesa ed incontra Ms. Hawking. Lei dice che rimandono solamente settanta ore per prendere tutti. Ben protesta, ma lei, calma, dice che "Dio aiuterà tutti".("The Lie") Varie altre identità Benjamin Linus ha assunto diversi nomi per dissimulare le proprie vere generalità. • Henry Gale - E’il nome dello zio di Dorothy Gale,protagonista de “Il Mago di Oz” e dell’uomo precipitato sull’Isola con la sua mongolfiera. Ben si era spacciato per lui quando era tenuto prigioniero dai nostri nel Cigno. • Dean Moriarty - E’ il nome del celebre personaggio immortalato nel romanzo “Sulla strada” di Jack Kerouac. (“L’economista”) Dean Moriarty evoca anche il professor Moriarty,la nemesi di Sherlock Holmes,considerato il primo supercattivo della storia della letteratura e archetipo del brillante criminale cervellotico. • Come visto in “L’economista”,la grande quantità di passaporti contraffatti conservati da Ben nella sua stanza segreta fa presupporre che l’uomo abbia varie altre identità false. Origine del nome e riferimenti vari • Nella Bibbia,Beniamino è l’ultimogenito di Giacobbe e Rachele,fratello di Giuseppe e patriarca della omonima tribù d’Israele (della quale fecero parte Saul,Geremia e l’apostolo Paolo). In ebraico,Benyomin significa “Figlio della destra” (opposto alla sinistra),cioè "Prediletto". • La madre di Benjamin è morta dandolo alla luce,proprio come è successo alla genitrice del Beniamino biblico; in entrambi i casi,ai neonati il nome venne imposto dalla madre morente. Rachele,poco prima che esalasse l’ultimo respiro,aveva chiesto che il figlio venisse chiamato Ben-Oni (“Figlio del mio dolore”),ma Giacobbe lo battezzò Beniamino. • Lo pseudonimo utilizzato da Ben quando era recluso nel Cigno è un chiaro riferimento al libro di L. Frank Baum “Il Mago di Oz”. Nel rifacimento cinematografico dell’opera (1939),lo zio della protagonista Dorothy si chiama Henry Gale (nel libro il cognome non è mai menzionato); la mongolfiera che Ben nomina nella sua falsa versione fornita ai superstiti del volo 815 è un riferimento al Mago di Oz,che atterra (e,in seguito,lascia) Oz grazie a un pallone aerostatico; come il Mago,anche Ben è “l’uomo dietro le quinte”,dato che manipola sia i suoi compagni Altri che i sopravvissuti sull’Isola; in “Ozma di Oz”,il terzo libro del ciclo letterario di Baum su Oz,viene consigliato allo zio Henry di prendersi una vacanza e di recarsi in Australia e lì si reca assieme alla nipote a bordo di una nave a vapore ma,durante una tempesta,Dorothy viene sbalzata fuori dall’imbarcazione assieme a una gallina del parente e giunge in un posto misterioso incantato. • San Lino (Linus in inglese)è vissuto nel I secolo d.C. ed è stato Papa,il primo successore di San Pietro nel 67 d.C. . La sua festa ricorre il 23 settembre. • Nella mitologia greca Lino è un cantore greco,figlio di Urania,a cui si attribuisce l’introduzione dell’alfabeto in Grecia; inoltre,ha insegnato a Ercole come suonare la lira. Curiosità • Ben è stato il ventiquattresimo personaggio ad avere un flashback. • Ben è apparso in trentaquattro episodi. • Ben è stato il sesto protagonista della serie ad avere un flashforward e l’unico a non appartenere al gruppo degli Oceanic Six ad avere un episodio con tale particolare tecnica narrativa (“Cambio delle regole”). • Ben è tecnicamente responsabile della morte di entrambi i suoi genitori. Emily Linus è scomparsa dandolo alla luce,mentre suo padre Roger è perito a causa del gas letale con cui Ben lo ha avvelenato. • Sia suo padre che sua madre sono morti il giorno del suo compleanno,il 19 Dicembre. • Come John Locke,anche Ben è nato prematuramente e ad entrambi è stato imposto il nome dalla propria madre; le due donne si chiamano Emily. • Dopo il viaggio spazio-temporale,Ben si reca in Tunisia,lo stesso paese dove si trova l’orso polare di Charlotte Lewis. • Il bastone telescopico che Ben usa abitualmente come arma è lungo sedici pollici. • Ben ha dichiarato di odiare gli aghi,come affermato nell’episodio “Ognuno pensi per sé”. • Juliet gli comunica del tumore il 21 settembre 2004,il giorno prima dell’incidente aereo. (“Una di noi”) 72 giorni dopo lo schianto,Ben dice a Jack: “Due giorni dopo aver scoperto di avere un tumore,un chirurgo spinale cade dal cielo”. (“Il prezzo della vita”) • Il tumore di Ben era posizionato sulla quarta vertebra lombare. • Sul passaporto di Ben,si leggono le lettere “HNSO”,il cui suono è simile alla parola Hanso. • Quando Locke,durante la sua prigionia nel Cigno,gli porge una copia de “I fratelli Karamazov”,Ben gli chiede se non hanno qualcosa di Stephen King . (“Maternità”) Tre mesi prima Ben aveva manifestato il suo disprezzo a Juliet nei confronti di un romanzo di King,”Carrie”. (“Una di noi”) La trama de “I fratelli Karamazov” è incentrata su quattro fratelli accusati di aver ucciso il padre. • Nell’episodio “Attraverso lo specchio” il colore degli occhi di Ben cambiano,passando da un verde brillante (che si nota quando sta parlando con Richard) a un grigio bluastro (mentre sta conversando con Jack). • A causa del suo falso nome Henry,utilizzato durante la seconda stagione dello show,alcuni fan chiamano il personaggio di Ben usando il soprannome “Benry”. • I veicoli utilizzati durante la scena d’apertura della puntata Ben-centrica “L’uomo dietro le quinte” possono aiutarci a darci qualche precisazione sull’anno di nascita del personaggio. Una fonte anonima collegata alla produzione della serie ha dichiarato che erano state richieste automobili del 1963 o precedenti a quell’anno per la ambientazione a Portland. La macchina di color verde che appare sulla scena è una Dodge Dart Hardtop a due porte del 1965 (alcuni accessori dell’auto sono differenti da quelle prodotte nel ’63 e nel ‘64). • Nei commenti contenuti nei DVD della terza stagione di Lost riguardo l’episodio “L’uomo dietro le quinte” viene fatto un confronto tra il personaggio di Ben,il leader e quello di Richard,colui che nomina il leader. Tra i due c’è stato un passaggio di potere e la stessa cosa dovrà farla Linus,una volta designato un erede per guidare l’Isola (un procedimento simile a quello che avviene nella religione buddista per il ruolo del Dalai Lama). I due uomini,inoltre,si controllano a vicenda per impedire che uno dei due sopravanzi. • Sempre nello stesso commento,viene descritto il conflitto tra Ben e Locke come un regolamento di conti che ha come scopo finale il titolo di padrone dell’Isola. • Ben è responsabile della morte di entrambi i suoi genitori (come già detto prima) e il fatto che chieda insistentemente a John Locke di uccidere il proprio padre ricorda da vicino uno schema Edipico. • Come mostrato in “Cambio delle regole”,Ben sa suonare il pianoforte ed esegue un brano tratto dal Preludio in do diesis minore di Sergei Rachmaninoff. • In “L’economista”,Ben mostra delle capacità mediche fino ad allora sconosciute,curando la ferita al torace di Sayid e usando una siringa (a dispetto della sua dichiarata paura degli aghi). Cast addizionale • Sterling Beaumon ha interpretato il ruolo del piccolo Ben in “L’uomo dietro le quinte”. Domande irrisolte Prima dell’Isola • Quanto tempo Ben ha trascorso fuori dall’Isola prima di giungervi da bambino? Prima dell’incidente aereo * Come è divenuto leader degli Altri al posto di Charles Widmore? * Come ha incontrato Henry Gale? È stato coinvolto nella sua morte e nella sua sepoltura? * Dove e quando venne scattata la foto che Miles mostra a Jack e Juliet in che lo raffigura? Dopo l’incidente aereo *Perchè Ben, da capo degli altri, parte da solo in missione, facendosi ritrovare dalla Russeau? **Che sia stato tutto premeditato? A quale scopo? **È abbastanza probabile questa ipotesi. Data l'arguzia di Ben, difficilmente un personaggio del suo calibro si sarebbe esposto troppo apertamente in questo modo. ***Che sia stato inviato per conto di Jacob a cercare qualcuno? Magari John Locke. *Dato che si suppone che Ben avesse la possibilità di lasciare l’Isola a suo piacimento,come mai ha bisogno che Jack lo operi e rimuova il suo tumore? *Se,come dimostrato dai casi di John Locke e Rose Nadler,l’Isola ha capacità taumaturgiche,come mai Ben si è ammalato? *Quando Ben,prigioniero nel Cigno,ha detto a John che si stava recando da lui,stava raccontando la verità? *Perché Ben ha detto a Locke che premere il bottone della stazione Cigno è un’azione senza significato,anche quando era un’operazione fondamentale per l’esistenza dell’Isola? *Perché Ben ha detto a Jack,Locke e agli Altri di essere nato sull’Isola quando in realtà è venuto alla luce a Portland (come visto in L'uomo dietro le quinte)? *Dove si è recato e cosa ha fatto esattamente quando si è rinchiuso nella stanza segreta della sua casa in Cambio delle regole? Come è riuscito a richiamare a sé e a gestire il Mostro? *Come mai Miles è sicuro che Ben possa riuscire a rinvenire 3.2 milioni di dollari,pur non potendo muoversi dall’Isola? Dopo l’Isola e il trasporto spazio-temporale • Chi si trova sulla lista di Ben? • Quali sono le regole stabilite tra Ben e Widmore? • Perche il magnate britannico crede che Ben gli abbia sottratto l’Isola? • Come potrà Ben riuscire a tornare sull’Isola,dato che chi la muove non può più farvi ritorno? Galleria fotografica Image:Henrytrap.jpg|Ben intrappolato in una rete Image:Henryfreccia.jpg|Ben con una freccia conficcata nella spalla Image:Interroghenry.jpg|Ben viene "interrogato" da Sayid. Image:Latte.jpg|Ben si prende il gioco di Locke e di Jack Image:Pulito.jpg|Ben, a volto pulito, per la terza stagione Image:Henrysguardo.jpg|"Lo sguardo" che nell'episodio S.O.S. rivolge a Locke mentre l'uomo gli sta gridando: "Hai premuto il bottone? Devo saperlo!" Linus, Ben Linus, Ben Linus, Ben Linus, Ben Linus, Ben Linus, Ben Linus, Ben Linus, Ben Linus, Ben Categoria:Membri del Progetto DHARMA Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 316 Categoria:Personaggi dei flashback di Michael e Walt Categoria:Personaggi dei flashforward di Jack